FRIDAY
by coffeemix
Summary: Bagaimana kalau hari Jumat? Bukankah itu hari yang baik untuk kencan? Tapi ternyata menunggu hari Jumat sangatlah lama. Aku merasa semua jam di dunia ini mati dan tidak bergerak jadinya. Based on IU ft Yang Yijeong's song. JAEYONG


FRIDAY

Based on IU ft Jang Yijeong's song titled 'Friday'

(Gak harus sih, tapi aku recommend banget buat dengerin lagu itu. Lagunya enak banget. Dan ff ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi oleh arti dari lagu itu. Beberapa adegan juga dicomot dari mv nya, hehe)

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

JaeYong

.

Taeyong tertawa kecil memperhatikan Ten dan Doyoung yang beradu mulut di depannya hanya karena masalah pesanan coklat siapa kah yang ada di meja mereka sekarang. Keduanya ngotot bilang kalau dirinya lah yang berhak atas segelas coklat itu. Sampai akhirnya waiter kafe mendatangi mereka dan memberikan satu lagi gelas berisi coklat yang masih mengepul. Bahkan meski kini keduanya sudah mendapat jatah masing-masing namun keduanya tetap saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Taeyong mau tidak mau tertawa lagi karena tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Doyoung menyeruput sedikit coklatnya dan kemudian segera mengalihkan perhatian kearah Taeyong yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kenapa coklatnya belum diminum? Nanti kalau mendingin sudah tidak enak lho," tegur Doyoung.

Taeyong sedikit gelagapan saat Doyoung memergokinya bahwa sedari tadi ia memang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan lain dan melupakan cangkir coklatnya sendiri.

"Taeyong hyung sedang tidak ingin minum coklat? Yah, hyung kenapa tidak bilang-bilang daritadi saja sih, aku kan tidak perlu bertengkar dengan kelinci gila ini," ujar Ten yang menimbulkan percikan api lagi diantara dia dan Doyoung.

"Anniyo. Kata siapa aku tidak mau, aku mau kok," Taeyong buru-buru meraih gelasnya dan meminumnya.

"Tapi yang dibilang Doyoung benar juga. hyung, daritadi aku lihat hyung cuma diam, menertawai kami, lalu diam lagi. Ada apa hyung?"

Taeyong diam-diam meringis saat mendengar pertanyaan Ten. Iya sih, memang ada yang sedang dia pikirkan sejak tadi. Tapi, untuk menceritakannya pada teman-temannya, rasanya Taeyong terlalu… malu?

Maka dari itu Taeyong akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain lagi. Tampaknya cara itu berhasil karena mereka kemudian larut dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan soal interior kafe yang unik, pengunjung kafe yang membludak di hari Minggu yang dingin ini, kejadian-kejadian di kampus, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Pukul 5 sore dan Doyoung beserta Ten memilih untuk kembali ke rumah mereka sementara Taeyong masih menetap di kafe itu sendirian. Taeyong mengetuk layar ponselnya hingga layarnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan menampilkan sebuah roomchat yang menjadi alasan dari kegiatan melamunnya.

Mata Taeyong berkedip-kedip saat membaca apa yang tertulis di roomchat itu.

 _ **Honey Pig  
**_ _Hyung ingin bertemu hari apa?  
Aku selalu siap kapanpun hyung mengajakku kok ^^_

Dan Taeyong pun kembali bermonolog di otaknya.

'Mungkin dia akan sibuk di hari Senin'

'Kalau Selasa, apakah tidak terlalu cepat?'

'Tapi, bagiku sangat aneh untuk mengajaknya keluar di hari Rabu'

'Dan hari Kamis…? SHIREO! Aku tidak akan mengajaknya di hari Kamis'

'Hmmm, apakah hari Jumat saja tidak apa-apa?'

Taeyong lalu kembali meraih ponselnya dan akhirnya mengetikan sebuah balasan.

 **T-Yong**  
 _Bagaimana kalau hari jumat saja?_

.

Hari ini sudah hari Kamis. Apakah kalian merasa waktu berputar dengan begitu cepatnya? Ahya, mungkin kalan akan berpikir begitu. Tapi tidak dengan Taeyong. Dia selalu merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat sejak hari dimana seseorang mengajaknya untuk keluar bersama.

'Betapa lelahnya menunggu…'

Begitulah isi pikiran Taeyong selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia selalu berharap waktu dapat berlalu lebih cepat dan cepat lagi. Serius, Taeyong sudah tidak sabar. Rasanya ia ingin melompat langsung ke hari Jumat saja kalau ia bisa.

Ten dan Doyoung nampaknya menyadari keanehan yang terjadi dalam diri Taeyong. Karena sekarang Taeyong jadi amat suka menatap jam. Entah itu jam dinding di ruangan kelas, jam digital di ponselnya, ataupun jam tangan berwarna putih yang selalu melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Mereka juga sering mendapati Taeyong menggumamkan suara detik jarum jam saat sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Tic-toc-tic-toc"

Ya, seperti saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Ten. Malam ini, ayah Ten yang baru saja pulang dari negara asal mereka, Thailand, mengundang Doyoung dan Taeyong untuk mampir dan mencoba oleh-oleh yang ia bawa. Taeyong, Ten, dan Doyoung memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama, sehingga tidak heran kalau orangtua mereka juga sudah saling mengenal.

"Taeyongie hyuuung, kau kenapa sih?" Ten yang tidak tahan melihat kebiasaan baru Taeyong buru-buru menyadarkannya.

Doyoung yang juga melayangkan tatapan herannya kearah Taeyong segera membenarkan ucapan Ten. "Belakangan ini kau aneh, hyung. Ada apa sampai kau seakan-akan tidak bisa tidak menghitung setiap detik yang kau lewati?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah ia memberi tahu Ten dan Doyoung?

"Nun ko ip pyojeongdo, pal darigeoreumdo, nae mareul deutji anhjyo  
Dumb dumb dumb dumb*"

Bukannya menjawab Taeyong justru malah menyanyikan salah satu penggalan lirik dari lagu DumbDumb milik Red Velvet. Membuat Ten dan Doyoung reflek melemparkan bantal kearahnya dan berseru meneriakan namanya dengan nada kesal. Taeyong hanya tertawa karena serangan bantal bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan kearahnya.

.

Taeyong menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya diatas meja belajar. Sementara tangan yang lain sibuk menggeser-geser layar ponselnya. Secara random membuka aplikasi-aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya lalu menutupnya lagi tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. Hingga ia menangkap adanya sorot lampu yang terang dan suara dengung mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Taeyong buru-buru berdiri dan melongokkan pandangannya dari atas jendela kamarnya. Ia pun mendapati sebuah tubuh jangkung dalam balutan mantel coklat keluar dari mobil. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Taeyong saat ia bisa memastikan bahwa sosok itu memanglah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tak perlu berpikir lebih lama lagi Taeyong segera berlari keluar kamarnya dan turun.

Sementara sosok bermantel coklat itu tanpa Taeyong sadari juga sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana Taeyong berlari dan menutup keras-keras pintunya karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Lalu ia pun memasuki rumah itu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya langsung diserbu dengan pelukan erat dari tubuh Taeyong yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Jaehyunie!" Taeyong berseru senang dan menelusupkan dirinya di pelukan hangat orang yang sudah membuatnya jadi bertingkah aneh belakangan ini.

Jaehyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Taeyong. Dari bagaimana eratnya pelukan Taeyong, ia bisa tahu kalau kesayangannya ini sangat-sangat merindukannya. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berpelukan, karena saat Taeyong akhirnya melepas pelukannya ia langsung menyeret Jaehyun keluar.

"Jaehyunie, hari ini tidak usah pakai mobil, ya? Kita jalan kaki saja," Taeyong segara menarik tangan yang sudah akan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Kening jaehyun berkerut. "Eh, wae?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan Jaehyunie lebih lama. Kalau pakai mobil kan nanti hanya jadi sebentar dan Jaehyun pasti akan mengacuhkanku kalau lagi menyetir," ucap Taeyong jujur yang membuat Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"Tapi, rumah hyung kan jauh dari Mall. Hyung mengajakku pergi di hari jumat pasti untuk movie-date kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong terdiam.

Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai daftar film yang ingin ia tonton. Atau pun menu khusus yang ingin ia coba. Ia tidak memikirkan semua itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Jaheyun. Dan ia sudah cukup senang hanya dengan memikirkan itu. Maka ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hum? Lalu hyung ingin kemana? Apa ada tempat baru yang ingin hyung tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi saat mendapati gelengan Taeyong.

Tapi, malangnya, ia juga mendapati sebuah gelengan lagi dari Taeyong.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaehyunie. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan dulu saja?" tawar Taeyong akhirnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai berjalan dengan lengan Taeyong yang melingkar di lengan Jaehyun.

"Aku kira hyung mengajakku di hari Jumat karena ingin nonton film dan mencoba promo Friday Movie Date dari bioskop," cerita Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Kenapa memilih hari Jumat hyung? Kenapa tidak langsung hari Senin saja kalau hanya ingin berjalan-jalan denganku?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul.

Taeyong diam-diam teringat dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya saat hendak menentukan hari kencannya dengan Jaehyun.

"Tidak tahu, aku pikir Jumat adalah hari yang terbaik untuk bertemu Jaehyun," Jaehyun mengusak kepala Taeyong gemas saat mendengarnya."

"Tau tidak hyung, karena hyung mengajakku di hari jumat, aku jadi tidak bisa bersabar untuk menunggu hari jumat tiba. Rasanya seperti waktu berlalu sangat lambat. Karena aku sudah kangeeen sekali dengan hyung. Aku ingin menemui hyung, tapi karena kupikir hyung akan memberi kejutan dengan mengajak movie-date, jadi aku tidak melakukannya," ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersenyum mendengarnya. Senang karena bukan hanya ia saja yang merasa seperti itu. Saat ia menunggu tibanya hari Jumat, ia merasa seperti jarum jam bergerak sangat berat, seolah jarum itu mempunyai beban yang harus ia tanggung. Tapi kini saat bersama Jaehyun, jarum jam itu jadi berubah seperti pelari di olimpiade, Sangat cepat. Bahkan sekarang Taeyong sudah merasa kalau perutnya juga ikut-ikutan berdetak. Minta diisi makanan.

Ia pun menarik Jaehyun ke salah satu kafe di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Menariknya lagi untuk mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang mendudukan diri di meja yang berada tepat di depan jendela. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat lalu lalang orang yang berjalan di trotoar dan salju-salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan jalan.

Taeyong menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan menumpukannya dibawah pipinya. Ia menatap Jaehyun sebelum akhirnya bersuara dan membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Jaehyunie, apa yang kau lakukan sejak kau mendarat di Korea? Coba ceritakan padaku," katanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Wae? Kenapa menanyakan saat aku tiba di Korea? Kenapa tidak menanyakan bagaimana saat aku kuliah di New York?"

Taeyong cemberut mendengar jawabn Jaehyun. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah tahu ujung-ujungnya kau hanya menggodaku dengan mengatakan betapa cantik dan seksinya gadis-gadis disana."

Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk gemas pada Taeyong karena ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu itu. Ia meraih tangan Taeyong sekarang tergeletak di atas meja. Di genggamnya tangan itu dengan jemari-jemarinya yang lebih besar dibanding milik Taeyong. Ah, segala hal yang ada di diri Taeyong itu imut dan menggemaskan.

"Sejak hari pertama mendarat, appa sudah membuatku sibuk dengan melimpahkan tugas perusahaan padaku. Beliau bilang itu untuk persiapanku sekaligus praktek langsung dari kuliahku. Menyebalkan sekali saat liburan pun aku harus tetap memutar otak," Jaehyun menceritakan kisahnya.

"Kalau tidak berpikir nanti kau akan mati, Jaehyun," respon Taeyong yang membuat Jaehyun tambah gemas mendengarnya.

Jaehyun menarik jemari Taeyong yang masih ada di genggamannya dan mengigitnya gemas. Taeyong balas menarik jari Jaehyun dan ganti menggigitnya. Jaehyun tertawa. Ia pun mengecup permukaan tangan Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong malah membalasnya dengan menarik jari tengah Jaehyun dan menggigitnya pelan. Keduanya akhirnya tertawa dan memutuskan untuk tetap saling menggenggam.

Taeyong diam-diam bermonolog di otaknya sambil memandangi Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

'Kenapa aku merasa semakin dan makin mencintainya. Aku bahkan jadi tidak berdaya dibuatnya. I namja dodece mwoya? Gurae, nae saranghal saram**' batinnya tanpa sadar hingga menyebabkan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

Setelah selesai makan, Taeyong masih memaksa Jaehyun untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi. Ia menyeret Jaehyun dengan sedikit tidak sabar saat melihat penyanyi jalanan yang mereka temui di dekat persimpangan. Sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah akan mengajak Taeyong pulang, tapi melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Taeyong ia memutuskan untuk menurutinya.

Dibanding penyanyi jalanan tampaknya lebih tepat kalau disebut band jalanan. Karena susunan formasi pemainnya memang tampak seperti band-band pada umumnya. Mereka masih terlihat muda, mungkin seperti sekumpulan mahasiswa seni yang sedang menggelar showcase jalanan?

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah mendekati band itu. Kekaguman terpantul jelas di bola matanya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaehyun yang melihatnya terpesona sendiri.

"Jaehyunie, mau request lagu?" tanya Taeyong padanya. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Taeyong mendekat kearah salah satu pemain band yang memegang bass, ia berkata sesuatu pada pemain itu yang ditanggapi dengan acungan ibu jari kearah Taeyong.

"Kau request lagu apa hyung?" bisik Jaehyun saat Taeyong sudah kembali ke sampingnya.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. "Mereka yang akan memilihkan lagu untuk kita," jawabnya sambil berbisik ke telinga Jaehyun yang membuatnya otomatis berjinjit.

"Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul  
norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you

neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you

The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you  
geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo***"

Lagu milik EXO yang berjudul Sing For You itu mengalun pelan namun jelas terdengar. Hampir semua pengguna jalan yang lewat tersihir akan keindahan suara dan melodi yang dibuat oleh band jalanan itu.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong lagi. Dirapatkannya tubuh Taeyong agar lebih menempel padanya. Taeyong menoleh sekilas dan menemukan senyum Jaehyun yang tersungging untuknya. Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong, saranghae"

Taeyong mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum yang membuncah saat mendengarnya. Perasaan bahagia yang meletup-meletup mengelilinginya. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi, lewat lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh band itu, Jaehyun pasti tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar memaksa Taeyong untuk segera pulang. Setelah menikmati pertunjukan band itu mereka lalu segara berjalan kearah rumah Taeyong. Semenjak Jaehyun menyuarakan cintanya untuk Taeyong tadi belum ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan hingga saat ini.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin mengajak Taeyong berbicara. Karena suasana jalanan malam yang sepi dan sunyi saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi berdiaman dengan Taeyong. Tapi, kemudian saat ia menyadari bahwa orang yang berjalan di sampingnya itu terus menguap sejak tadi, ia tahu alasan kenapa Taeyong diam.

"Hyung mengantuk?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menghantikan langkahnya. Taeyong mengangguk dan menguap lagi.

"Hyung sih bandel, kan sudah kubilang kalau ini sudah terlalu larut," meskipun berkata demikian Jaehyun malah berjongkok di depan Taeyong.

Tahu apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun, Taeyong segera naik ke punggung Jaehyun dan menyamankan dirinya. Diletakkannya kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun sendiri mulai berjalan.

"Aku berat ya, Jaehyunie?" tanya Taeyong yang terdengar sangat lirih di telinga Jaehyun.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban gombal, hyung?" bukannya menjawab, Jaehyun malah memberi pilihan pada Taeyong.

"Jujur," ujar Taeyong cepat.

"Hyung memang berat, sih. Kayaknya nanti aku mau menginap di rumah hyung saja, punggungku pasti sakit sekali saat sudah sampai di rumah nanti"

"Yah!"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa pelan saat Taeyong berseru tidak terima dan memukuli bahunya.

"Hyung mau dengar yang jawaban gombal tidak?" tawar Jaehyun.

Walau ogah-ogahan tapi akhirnya Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Walau pun hyung berat, tapi bagiku itu bukan apa-apa. Karena apa? Karena cintaku untuk hyung, yang sudah kubawa kemana-mana selama betahun-tahun lamanya, jauh lebih berat dari berat badan hyung," gombal Jaehyun.

"Maksudmu, kau keberatan mencintaiku?" terdengar nada kesal yang terselip dalam nada bicara Taeyong. Jaehyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bukan hyung, maksudku, semakin besar sesuatu pasti juga akan semakin berat kan? Nah, karena cintaku pada hyung sudah sangaaaaat besar jadi kalau diibaratkan dengan berat itu pasti akan sangat overweight. Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan mencintai Lee Taeyong."

Diam-diam pipi Taeyong sudah mulai berubah warna dengan sendirinya karena mendengar gombalan cheesy Jaehyun. Untung saja ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundah jaehyun, sehingga Jaehyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Hyung coba angkat kepalamu," pinta Jaehyun yang dituruti Taeyong dengan sedikit enggan.

Tepat ketika Taeyong sudah sepenuhnya mengangkat kepalanya, Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong cepat. Tindakan itu membuat Taeyong semakin merona. Tapi ia tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Malah kini ia mendekatkan bibirnya sendiri ke pipi Jaehyun dan menciumnya.

"Jaehyunie, aku sudah bilang belum? Terimakasih, Jaehyunie. Bukan hanya untuk hari ini, tapi juga untuk kemarin yang telah kita lalui bersama dan besok yang juga akan lewati bersama"

THE END

*Mata hidung bibirku, bahkan wajah lengan dan kakiku, mereka tak mau menurutiku

** Siapa sih, pria itu? Benar, dia adalah orang yang kucintai (sebenarnya paragraf ini adalah bagian dari lirik lagu, haha)

*** Aku mengambil gitar lamaku  
Pengakuan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dan  
Sebuah cerita tentang kekeras kepalaanku  
Lewat lagu ini aku akan memberitahu mu sekarang  
Hanya dengarkan saja, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu

Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku terlalu canggung  
untuk bilang kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu"  
Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu  
Hari ini aku akan mengumpulkan semua keberanian ku dan memberitahumu  
Dengarkanlah dengan tenang, aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu

Bagaimana kau menangis, bagaimanan kau tersenyum  
begitu berarti bagiku  
Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan  
kata-kata yang kulewatkan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya  
Aku akan mengakuinya, jadi hanya dengarkan aku bernyanyi untuk mu  
tersenyumlah setidaknya sekali (Lagu favorit akhir-akhir ini. Padahal waktu rilis tahun lalu biasa aja, sekarang malah lebih sering denger ini disbanding For Life)

Mind to review?


End file.
